


Warmth

by crollyne



Series: Bloom [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crollyne/pseuds/crollyne
Summary: part 1 of ?i will always be that little corner in the world where you can always return to.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Bloom [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075244
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> The date the story was started, finished, and posted is not of any importance to the plot but will still be stated, however, the timestamps mentioned in the stories are relevant and is key to understanding what actually happened. Reading this story in random order is alright but since I arranged it in a way that would be make understanding the timeline easier, I suggest you read it from the beginning. This is the tenth story of a 14-part series and now I will stop babbling. I hope you enjoy!

**Started: 11/30/20**

**Finished: 12/1/20**

* * *

Yamaguchi was buying groceries at the local market in the middle of the night because he realized that he didn’t have any more sweetened vanilla oat milk for tomorrow. He was about to go home after that quick little trip when his phone rang as he’s walking back to his place.

He scrunched his nose when he realized that it was Tsukishima calling at around this late at night. “Hey Tsukki?” he answered the phone. “What’s up?”

The other line was quiet but he can hear the commotion from other people. “Kei?” he called again. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m in Sendai Station,” a rough and monotone voice from the other line answered. “Can you come pick me up?” he asked. Yamaguchi’s eyes widen in worry and confusion because he remembers clearly Tsukishima telling him that he might not be able to come home to Miyagi during their break. He’s not one to spontaneously decide things. The younger male had so many questions but his main priority right now it to get to him as quickly as he can

“I’m near the station right now, wait for me okay?” he told him. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” He rushed to the opposite direction from the place he’s staying in for the month and headed to the station, walking quickly. He still has his groceries in the bag in his one hand and the phone is still held up to his ear because Tsukishima still has not ended the call.

“I’m outside the station,” Tsukishima whispered.

“Do you want me to stay in the call?” Yamaguchi asked, now slightly panting. He’s still a few streets away from the station and he’s getting more and more worried.

There were a few seconds of silence before he spoke. “Yes please.”

“Okay,” was all Tadashi answered as he rushed.

When he was finally within eyesight of the station, he immediately noticed the tall and lanky figure of Tsukishima, standing still near the wall with a bag beside him. It looked like everything that he packed was rushed since the bag he used was the bag he uses anytime he has to go to uni and he tends to use a different bag anytime they come home to Miyagi.

“Found you,” Yamaguchi whispered to himself more than to Tsukishima. The tall male heard it, though, and looked up from the ground. He grabbed his bag and slung it on his shoulders before walking to Yamaguchi to meet him halfway.

“Hey Tsukki,” Yamaguchi greeted, ending the call. He placed his phone in his pocket and studied Tsukishima’s features. He kept his face blank and he avoided eye contact with the shorter male. “Not that I’m complaining but, why are you--,”

Tsukishima crouched down to hug his childhood best friend and rested his forehead on his shoulder with his hand holding onto Yamaguchi’s jacket. Tadashi’s eyes widened because Tsukishima is not the type of person who would willingly hug or be hugged by someone.

Besides the confusion, his heart melted. And without saying anything, he reached to pat Tsukishima’s back gently.

* * *

The walk back home was silent and Tsukishima kept his grip of Yamaguchi’s jacket the entire time they were walking back to his place. There were a lot of questions in the shorter male’s head but he didn’t want to make the other feel invaded. Besides, he knew him very well to understand that he would open up about things as long as he moves on his own pace.

The moon was shining brightly and the streetlights made the road seem like it stretches infinitely. The sound of the crickets filled the silence of the night.

He felt his phone vibrate from his back pocket so he reached to grab it. There was a phone call from Kuroo Tetsurou. He looked at Tsukishima’s face and it seems as though he’s not registering anything that’s happening right now and he kept his gaze on the empty road in front of them.

Yamaguchi felt as though there was something going on. So he turned his phone off and placed it back in his pocket.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windows of Yamaguchi’s small childhood flat. The exterior looked very traditional but they opted for wooden doors inside instead of having shoji. His parents and him lived there when he was younger and before they went to the city and now, it’s just a place he lives in when he visits Miyagi during breaks. He loves this place so much and is planning to live here after college. One of the most beautiful things that he liked about this home is that the old yellow acacia tree is very visible when he looks outside the window that lets in just enough sunlight.

He woke up early to prepare breakfast for the both of them. His unexpected visitor is still sleeping in the spare bedroom and he has time to prepare a proper meal for him and probably even ask him about what exactly happened because the night that they arrived in the flat, Tsukishima kept to himself and slept early so he wasn’t able to ask him anything.

Yamaguchi was finishing up the miso soup and preparing the rice when he heard the old and squeaky door creak open. “Good morning, sorry I woke up late,” Tsukishima said, rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning, Tsukki!” the younger male greeted with a smile. “It’s fine, you were tired from the trip so you deserved the rest,” he added.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Kei asked while looking at the table where the food is already set.

“Can you heat up water?” Yamaguchi asked. “The kettle is in--,”

“Yeah, it’s on the last cabinet on the left,” Tsukishima cut him off while reaching for the cabinet door. “I’m not that quick to forget,” he whispered.

Tadashi blinked at him for a few seconds before giggling, “Yeah, of course you aren’t,” he smiled. He placed the rest of the vegetable side dishes on the table and the two pairs of chopsticks he has since it’s only mainly him and Tsukishima that visits this place. “Oh, and can you also get the tea ball? I have dried chamomile flowers with me,”

He heard Tsukishima hum in response while he finishes up filling the kettle with water and placing it on the stove. “It’s on the bottom drawers, right?” he asked, looking around.

“Yeah, bottom right. The third shelf,” he answered. He’s quite surprised that he still remembers where most of the things are placed in this house. Besides, Yamaguchi doesn’t like rearranging the things around here because he usually loses them and Tsukishima and him stayed here for most of their formative years.

While waiting for the water to boil, they both sat down and ate their breakfast, it was pretty simple: rice, miso soup, vegetable sides and fried eggs. It’s what Tsukishima’s brother, Akiteru, cooks for them when Yamaguchi stays over in the blond male’s residence.

They ate quietly, Yamaguchi still unsure how he’s going to bring up the topic about what happened last night. He sneaked a couple of looks at the taller male and he’s just moving his food around and eating slowly. It doesn’t look as if he doesn’t like the taste but he just seems to be so…out of it. Like, he’s not there fully.

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he’s about to say something, the kettle whistled, indicating that the water had finished boiling. Tsukishima kept his eyes on his seemingly untouched plate while the shorter male stood up to grab the kettle and the dried chamomile flowers he placed in a glass container.

“Tsukki,” he called, trying to sound cheerful. “Give me your cup so I can pour you tea,” he said with a smile. Tsukishima only pushed the small ceramic cup towards him and his smile faltered for a little. He really needs to say something but what? He could ask him if he’s okay but it’s clear to him that he’s not. He knows him well enough to know that something is off and Kuroo’s probably one of the reasons.

He placed the tea ball in the small tea pot and placed 6 teaspoons of dried chamomile flowers to let it steep in the hot water for a couple of minutes. Yamaguchi only worriedly glanced at Tsukishima who still has not finished half of his meal but is continuously pushing his food around.

“Kei,” he called. The other male raised his eyebrows to let him know that he’s listening. “Would you want to talk about it?”

Immediately as the question left his mouth, the spoon Tsukishima was using to play with his food stopped and hovered above the bowl of rice. His friend’s eyes softened.

“No,”

* * *

It’s been a couple of days and still…nothing. Tsukishima kept to himself most of the time and he spends most of his time inside his room just listening to music in his headphones or reading books in front of the small balcony outside just like what he’s doing right now. The sunlight is gentle and the wind is cool. It’s a great day minus the very heavy atmosphere in the house.

He never really left the house and Yamaguchi could count with both of his hands the number of words he actually spoke to him. He was growing more and more worried as the day goes on but he knew well enough not to push him because the more he feels invaded, the more he moves away.

Despite itching for answers, Yamaguchi could not do anything right now but to let him move along his own pace.

The afternoon is pretty warm and after a day of doing chores and running errands, Yamaguchi decided that it would be nice to make a cup of warm coffee. He grabbed two cups for Tsukishima and him and did their coffee like how he usually does.

They both have varying taste in coffee because Yamaguchi really prefers it strong and bitter while the other likes it sweet. Just like how he made his coffee for many years now, he stirred the roasted coffee grounds in hot water and added a teaspoon of sugar and half a cup of oat milk. He’s worried that he might not like it because it’s a different brand but for the time being, it would suffice.

“Tsukki,” he called as he grabbed both cups and walked to the balcony. “I made you coffee. It’s how you want it,” he smiled widely. He only looked at him weirdly but still took it. He probably was annoyed that he interrupted him when he was reading.

Tadashi sat beside him on the cool wooden flooring. The yellow acacia looked beautiful today, Yamaguchi noted.

“I know a lot is bothering you right now but, it would probably be better if you talk about it,” Yamaguchi hesitantly said. He was met with silence.

“Well, I mean that it’s okay if you wouldn’t want me to give you any insight about it but I just think that—,” he rambled.

“No, I get it. I know,” Tsukishima cut him off with a soft chuckle. He took a sip of his coffee and he stared at it, deep in thought.

It was a cold morning and Yamaguchi was cooking breakfast for the both of them when he heard that familiar creaking of the door. God, this house is old.

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima called. He only hummed in response because he was frying fish and didn’t want to ruin it. “I’m sorry for being such a burden,” he softly said, looking down at the mahogany floor. He’s been relying on his childhood friend for the past few days and he’s slowly starting to feel guilty.

Tadashi’s eyes slightly widened before softening again. He placed the fish in the strainer to remove the excess oil. He felt a pang hit his chest.

“Don’t mind it, Tsukki,” he turned around and gave him a soft smile. “That’s what friends are for, right?” he chuckled a bit.

He shivered slightly and his eyes blurred with tears.

“Ah, could you please open the windows? The smoke made my eyes burn,” he laughed.

* * *

Day by day, it’s getting colder and colder. The perennials and shrubs around the fence of the small house is in bloom. It looked really pretty and gave color to the dull days prior to the winter season.

Tsukishima is watching Yamaguchi as he checked the few blooming perennials and anuals blooming as the cold season starts while sitting on the patio outside. They only have a few days left of rest before they have to go back to the city and finish the last few months of college. Tsukishima dreaded that happening and Yamaguchi still doesn’t know anything that happened.

“The Christmas roses look really pretty this year,” Yamaguchi commented as he sat beside Tsukishima on the stairs. The taller male started to open up bit by bit but still refuses to talk about what exactly happened. Yamaguchi didn’t push, though. Besides, he has a bit of idea of what happened from what Sugawara told him. Well, he only told him that it was about Kuroo and that’s it but that’s telling enough.

“They are,” he agreed.

They both sat in silence, just looking at the passing cars and the dull gray sky. It was really cold and they didn’t know why they were even outside.

“Is wanting to be loved back too much to ask?” Tsukishima asked out of the blue. Yamaguchi looked up at him and noticed he was staring intently at the patches of grass. He really did love Kuroo, he can see it clearly on his face and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. But his feelings aside, he’s still Tsukishima’s friend.

“If you’re just asking to receive as much as you gave, then I don’t think it’s too much,” he answered. “For all it is, it’s probably the bare minimum,” he chuckled. He sounds more like he’s talking to himself than to Tsukishima.

The other male hummed in response. “But,” Tadashi started. He stared at the pretty roses by the fence.

“Someone can love you but still not be ready to tell you. Whatever their reasons might be,” he added, pursing his lips together in a thin line. “And that’s really tragic and all but, I can’t really speak for everyone, can I? I mean, I don’t know what love is for everyone,” he shrugged. Every word he said seems to hurt him.

“You think I love him?” Tsukishima asked, his head now in his hands. Yamaguchi’s eyes softened and he looked at the ground.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I can see it in your eyes,” he sadly said. “I’ve known you long enough to know that you wouldn’t be here if it didn’t affect you as much,” he said in a light tone. The atmosphere around them feels so heavy that it’s suffocating Yamaguchi.

“So, are you ready to talk about it?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima looked as if he’s deep in thought. “Yeah,”

And the entirety of that cold day, Tsukishima told him the story of a love that he lost.

And of course, his childhood friend listened as if every word that he spoke about Kuroo didn’t break his heart.

After all, that’s what friends are for.

* * *

The night before they are supposed to leave came quickly. They’re going to leave early in the morning and the things are going to go back to how they are: scheduled classes, essays, assessments. It’s going to be a tiring last semester.

He placed all the things that he brought in his bag and placed it near the bed, beside the bedpost. He really should be sleeping right now so that he would be aware and alert tomorrow morning but he found that he couldn’t bring himself to rest. There were a lot of things in his mind right now and he could only lay down on his bed and think.

Thinking is the greatest and most destructive thing our minds could do.

Well, he was mainly thinking about their conversation yesterday. He wished he could share the pain his friend is going through but at the same time, he wonders why it couldn’t have been him instead. If it was him, he wouldn’t have done to Tsukishima. But, of course, all of those are just ‘if’s and ‘maybe’s because he can clearly see how head over heels his friend is.

It’s just sad, isn’t it?

A familiar creek that sounded across the hall broke his train of thought. Tsukishima must have left his room. He listened carefully, the sound of the crickets seemingly therapeutic. He waited and waited but he didn’t hear the door creak once more. Curious, he stood up from his bed, slipped on his slippers and walked out of his room. There, by the balcony, Tsukishima sat while looking up at the stars.

He stared sadly. This was the person he grew up with, the person he stood beside for so many years, the person he loved from the moment—

He doesn’t remember since when did his feelings start turning in this direction. All he knew was that one day, there was that. He felt something he doesn’t fully understand and then things started spiraling from there. Well, it only spiraled far down the moment Tsukishima met Kuroo.

He knew exactly that something was up the moment he saw how his eyes lit up ever so slightly anytime his phone beeped because of a text from Kuroo, how his smile is bigger when talking to him, how he looked so empty and gone when he arrived in Miyagi. Yamaguchi noticed all of it. After all, he was his childhood friend, of course he would notice. It was painful, really, how he is bottling all his feelings inside. He knew from the beginning that he realized it that it would hurt like a fucker. But still, he has reasons why he wouldn’t tell him.

“Can’t sleep?” he spoke up after what feels like an eternity of staring at his back. The taller male looked up at him.

“I guess,” he answered. “I just don’t know if I want to go back, I mean that’s so stupid, isn’t it?” he chuckled to himself while Tadashi frowned. “It reminds me so much stuff that I don’t like to remember,” he added bitterly.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi called. “I’m planning to come home here once I graduate and work here,” he said as he leaned on the doorway. “Do you,” he paused.

“I mean, I don’t know what your plans are after college but if you want to come and stay with me, you can. I mean, of course you can, you’re welcome here anytime but,” he winced. He’s rambling again. “You get what I mean,” he chuckled at himself. He’s known him for so long yet he still trips over his words around him.

“Yeah I do, don’t worry,” he chuckled as well.

“Gosh, I’m so awkward,” Yamaguchi giggled at his stupidity. Tsukishima laughed along with him, the quiet house filling with light laugher.

“Let’s get back to sleep, it’s late and we have to go back early,” Yamaguchi said, walking back to his room, the smile quickly leaving his lips.

Before he was able to close the door completely, Tsukishima called him. “Hey, Yamaguchi, can I stay in your room?” he asked. “I know it’s weird but I just don’t want to be alone,” he whispered the last part.

“Yeah, of course,” Yamaguchi said with a wide smile. “It would be just like before when we were kids,” he giggled.

That night, they slept beside each other like how they would when they were younger. It was a cold, cold night but it was the warmest Tsukishima felt since.

**Yellow Acacia**

-True friendship, secret love

**Author's Note:**

> literally, i cant stress enough how this is my comfort ship  
> I JUST WANNA LET YALL KNOW THAT THE PLAYLIST FOR THIS STORY IS LITERALLY BOMB AND SAD AND CUTE I LOVE IT SO MUCH  
> visit @cromij1 in twitter for the playlist and it's somewhere in my pinned if i dont have a different story pinned!  
> or maybe click [this](https://twitter.com/cromij1/status/1348407665152520195?s=20) to lead you to the thread/pinned tweet of my stories and playlists


End file.
